


Bestest Friend Forever

by kugure



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, BFF Bokuro, Bokuaka only being told briefly, Bokuro friendship is the main thing here, Kurodai even more brief, M/M, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23509639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kugure/pseuds/kugure
Summary: How many long-life friendships out there which started with an amazing kiss? Not many.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Bestest Friend Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Self indulgent and totally inspired by my favorite actors who often act/hit it off very amazingly as lovers on screen and their friendship off screen is something so adorable as well; Chris Evans & Scarlett Johansson, James McAvoy & Jessica Chastain, Armie Hammer & Timothée Chalamet, Song Weien & Hwang Chunchih, and also the latest fav of mine, Bright Vachirawit & Win Metawin.

The first time Kuroo met Bokuto he didn’t know that they would be best friend for life with the guy.

It was seven years ago, when Kuroo was still pretty new in being an actor and he didn’t get many job-offers, had to attend one audition to another audition to survive. He didn’t even get to be picky about the audition he joined because he still needed to get his name to be known.

And so, at one audition of a TV drama that Kuroo personally thought the plot was pretty fun; about two college boys falling in love with each other in pretty funny circumstances, he met Bokuto Koutarou. Kuroo recognized him as a fellow new actor even though he never really talked to him, and they ended up auditioning together because they were applying to be the two main characters who fell in love.

“Okay, I wanna see you two doing the scene on page twenty-four,” the staff said, and Kuroo opened the page she meant. It was the kissing scene. Kuroo wasn’t really comfortable kissing strangers, but it was in his job description now so he got to do it.

The staff cued them to start, and Kuroo said his dialogue, Bokuto replied with his, and somehow it went along smoothly until at some point both Kuroo and Bokuto got immersed into their character, and when they reached the kissing scene, the way Kuroo felt Bokuto’s hands cupping his face wasn’t awkward at all. And when Bokuto deepened the kiss, Kuroo reciprocated just as passionately.

“Alright,” the staff said, smiling when they finally pulled apart. “You two clearly got chemistry. I’m happy to announce that you got the role.”

“We did?” Bokuto asked, shocked, looking between the staff and Kuroo.

“Yes, you two did,” the staff confirmed and Bokuto cheered loudly, high-fiving Kuroo as well in his happiness, and Kuroo couldn’t help but laugh along with him.

“We will email other details. Thank you so much,” the staff said as they left, smiling and congratulated them once again before finally disappeared.

Once they were out, Bokuto was still grinning at him. “You are an amazing kisser,” he commented.

Kuroo blushed a little over the compliment. “Well, thanks. You’re awesome too.”

“Really? I really like kissing you! You should give me your number so we can hang out together now that we are co-star and our characters are supposed to be boyfriends,” Bokuto stated, pulling out his phone and made Kuroo programmed his number in it. “Thanks!” he said, still grinning so brightly. “We are going to be the bestest friends forever!”

And Kuroo got to admit that he had to agree on that.

Because they did become the bestest friend forever. Seven years since their first ~~kiss~~ meeting and they were still going strong. They were even roommates for four years now. The TV drama they auditioned seven years ago became a very big hit in the country and people are loving Bokuroo—that was what they were called. And because of that, they had played as lovers for a couple more times. Even in their current movie.

Kuroo couldn’t really complain about that because he got an amazing best friend out of that deal. And seriously, acting as Bokuto’s boyfriend was probably the easiest thing he ever did in his life. Some productions tried to pair Kuroo and Bokuto off with someone else like Oikawa Tooru or Miya Atsumu, but it didn’t sell very well so they got back to Bokuroo again. Kuroo actually really liked Oikawa, they were still friends and hang out from time to time, but no one could replace Bokuto’s position as a best friend.

The crew around them were preparing for the next set as Kuroo was laying down on the bed, reading on his phone. Bokuto was curling around him, their feet tangled effortlessly. It would be a sex scene next and while waiting for the crew, Kuroo was trying to finish the chapter of the novel he was reading. Bokuto was probably checking Instagram, he wasn’t really aware, but he was comfortable.

“Do you think the fans will go crazy if we do selfie now and I post it?” Bokuto asked, nuzzled Kuroo’s chest, and curled tighter around Kuroo.

“Bokuto, you’re heavy don’t do that,” Kuroo said, a little strangled as Bokuto’s arms wrapped around his chest too tightly.

“Oops,” he said, loosened up a bit and Kuroo took a deep breath. Bokuto was bigger than him, and yet the guy never seemed to realize that he could crush him easily.

“And also, you can’t take a selfie now, dude. This project is highly confidential. You can get fired.”

Bokuto made a sad face, which Kuroo rolled his eyes at before he pinched his nose to make him stop. Bokuto got the most effective puppy eyes but Kuroo got his own defense on that.

“Okay, get ready, guys!” Their director, Matsukawa Issei had announced and both Kuroo and Bokuto let their phone being taken away as they got ready for their position. They were already naked, covered aesthetically with the blanket around their hips—both of them were comfortable enough being naked around each other on screen since they had done it so many times anyway—and they both tried not to laugh when they maneuvered into their position and Kuroo almost kneed Bokuto on the balls.

Once Bokuto was on top of him and held a steady gaze on him, they both took a deep breath, melted into their characters almost immediately.

“Action!” Kuroo heard, and he immediately pulled Bokuto down by the neck to kiss him. The kiss was sloppy, and Bokuto’s hands were desperately trying to touch as much as he could, and then Bokuto pulled away from the kiss, only to trail kisses on Kuroo’s jaw and neck. When Bokuto sucked the skin on Kuroo’s neck, Kuroo couldn’t help but let out a moan.

Bokuto continued his ministration, kept trailing teeth and tongue on his chest now, while Kuroo pulled on Bokuto’s hair. And Bokuto was reaching his lower belly when they heard, “Cut!”

Bokuto nuzzled Kuroo’s stomach and then lay his head there, waiting for the staff to bring them some clothes to cover up. Kuroo patted Bokuto’s hair absentmindedly, and that was when he caught all the bite marks from his chest to his stomach.

“Bokuto!” he said, sitting up and startled Bokuto. “This is not cool!” he gestured towards his body.

Bokuto just laughed. “But you’re so easy to mark, bro. I can’t help it.”

“You should check your neck. There’s a huge hickey there,” Matsukawa commented from his director seat, made Kuroo groaned.

“I’m so not sharing my pudding with you for dinner tonight.”

Bokuto whined at that, and it only took Kuroo three hours to finally cave in.

*

Obviously, people in general thought that Bokuto and Kuroo were _boyfriends_. Kuroo couldn’t really blame them. How many long-life friendships out there which started with an amazing kiss? Not many. And since both Bokuto and Kuroo were public figures, who also acted as lovers on screen for so many times, people just assumed. Especially since they were living together as well.

“So, when are you two going to get married? Or any children in the plan as well?”

And since both of them had stopped trying to deny that they were boyfriends—these reporters was very adamant even though they tried to say that they weren’t boyfriends, even fans also didn’t believe them, so instead of fighting a useless fight, they let it go—the reporters started to ask questions like that.

“Bokuto is probably get married sooner than me,” Kuroo answered and the reporter laughed, saying that he just said a pretty good joke. Kuroo smiled politely at him even though on the inside he was rolling his eyes so hard.

“Kuroo, come on, we are going to miss dinner!” Bokuto tugged at him, and Kuroo gladly followed, let Bokuto parted the sea of reporters with his big body while Kuroo took cover behind him. Bokuto smiled and waved at everyone though, and when someone brought up the marriage topic again, this time it was Bokuto who answered, “Kuroo’s gonna be my best man! I know he will give a good speech!” and left the reporters laughing again.

*

So when it was two years later, and Bokuto was kissing Akaashi deeply on the altar, Kuroo couldn’t help but grin widely at the reporters who had their jaw dropped while taking pictures like crazy. Kuroo still didn’t know how they couldn’t believe that it was indeed Bokuto’s marriage with someone else other than Kuroo. They even still dared to ask whether he was heartbroken or not. How could he be heartbroken when his best friend was marrying the love of his life? He even arranged the best bachelor party last week.

When it was time for his speech, Kuroo stood at the podium, grinning at Bokuto and Akaashi who was also grinning widely at him. “So, nine years ago, I met Bokuto Koutarou, and he gave me one of the best kisses in my life, and since then, we declare ourselves as bestest friend forever. I make out with him on daily basis for a living, but at the end of the day, I’m so happy he gets to go home to Akaashi, the love of his life, and I’m so proud to stand here as his best man today and witness the two took their vow. You two deserve happiness and I’m also happy that I don’t have to deal with Bokuto’s messy dirty laundry everywhere because it’s your problem now, Akaashi!”

The audience laughed while Bokuto yelled, “Hey!” and Akaashi hid his laughter on Bokuto’s chest. _God, they were so adorable_.

“Toast for the newlyweds!” Kuroo ended his short speech with toast and laughter from everyone as he walked down the podium, distracted by Bokuto who were still trying to send him death threats over his grin, made Kuroo didn’t really pay attention to where he was going until he bumped into someone, just a few feet near Bokuto and Akaashi.

“Oh, sorry,” Kuroo said, glad that his wine glass was already empty so he didn’t spill anything on the guy he just bumped into. The guy looked up at Kuroo and Kuroo felt his breath hitched as the guy smiled at him.

“No problem,” he said, patted Kuroo’s shoulder and walked away, leaving Kuroo alone still frozen in his place.

“His name is Sawamura Daichi,” Kuroo heard Akaashi said, but he still couldn’t take his eyes off of the guy— _Sawamura Daichi_. “He’s my friend at work. You want me to introduce you two?”

Kuroo nodded quickly while Bokuto laughed. “Ooooh, I think I should prepare my best man speech too!”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to hit me up on my [tumblr](http://grettalks.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/grettalks?s=09).


End file.
